TMNT: Sister's Wedding
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: So this is a two-shot of Emma and Alex's wedding. It's basically a sequel to TMNT: Little Sister so read that before reading this. Thank you and hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prepping for the Big Day

**I didn't think I'd do another TMNT story for a while, but I got a review asking for a story about Emma marrying Alex. It will be a two-shot. Here we go!**

 **Emma's POV**

It was my wedding day. And I was a complete wreck. I kept looking around anxiously, messing with my dress, and couldn't sit still.

"Emma, everything is okay. Now hold still while I do your makeup," April commanded. I smiled shakily before doing my best to listen to her. "There. Finished. You can look in the mirror now."

I got up and uncovered the large mirror, and stared at my reflection. My makeup made it look like I wasn't wearing any. My eyeshadow was a pale yellow, making my green eyes seem bigger and almost doe-like.

My lipgloss was a pale red, and April had done my hair in a fishtail braid tied up in a bun. My veil was short, but had little jewels sewn into it.

The dress was my favorite part. It was a pure white mermaid-style gown, the waistline being a little tight, but showed off my thin waist. All the scars on my arms had faded, so I wasn't ashamed to show off a little.

It had pearls sewn into the hemline, and to match it, i wore a silver chain necklace with a single pearl, with matching earrings. I couldn't see my shoes, but I had chosen to wear simple flats, afraid that I wore heels, I'd trip on the gown and be totally humiliated.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready?" April asked. I turned to look at her. Of course, she was my maid of honor, and Alex and I had chosen on yellow being the main color, so her dress was pure yellow, with a slightly darker yellow sadh.

The style was a short-sleeved, short hemmed, all-over lace dress. To match me, she wore pearl earrings but of a different style than mine, and she had chosen to wear white wedges, insisting that she wouldn't fall down.

I nodded eagerly at the question, ecstatic to finally marrying the man I loved. April handed me the bouquet of yellow roses. We went and April knocked on my bedroom door, alerting Casey (who was waiting outside) that we were ready.

The only way my brothers and my father could attend was if the ceremony took place at home. It wasn't ideal, but I didn't care as I just wanted to be surrounded my family and two best friends.

Alex's parents lived overseas, so even if they did know about my...strange family, they couldn't attend. But we promised to send pictures.

Splinter had to be certified online, but he wa going to be the one to 'marry' us. I couldn' wait to be Mrs. Emma Johnson. **(I'm not creative with names!)**

 **Alex's POV**

Saying I was nervous was an understatement; I couldn't speak. Yes, I'd managed to change into my black tux, and yes, I'd managed to say I was ready, but I couldn't move. I was waiting at the far end of the living room, standing by Splinter, the officater.

The turtle brothers couldn't fit into tuxes, but they all wore black bow ties. It took hours before Casey agreed to wear his black tux with a yellow vest underneath to match April's dress.

He'd gone out, saying he needed to get something for the wedding. The man was my best man, mostly because I couldn't pick between my soon-to-be brothers-in-law.

I hadn't seen Emma's dress, as both she and April claimed it was bad luck to see the dress before the wedding. I was happy she'd said yes, happy we were getting married, but I wished we could fast forward to after the ceremony because I was afraid I'd mess up.

"It will be fine. When you see her, the words will come naturally," Splinter whispered to me. I smiled before mouthing 'thank you' to him. I'd come to be close with all of Emma's family, and Splinter had come to be like a second father to me.

A few minutes later, Casey came back into the lair, and raced past me to the upstairs area. I swear, if that man lost the rings…

"She's ready!" Casey yelled as he ran back down the stairs. I took a deep breath as i kept repeating the words 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this' in my head.

April opened the door and let my beautiful, beautiful fiancé started walking down the stairs, April holding her train.

Splinter was right; I felt better the second our eyes met, locking onto each other.

 **AN: I will post the next chapter later today. Kitkat Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ceremony

**Last chapter then it shall be over. So sad….**

 **Casey's POV**

As Alex stood by Splinter, I checked my pocket for the box that contained the rings. They weren't there. I silently panicked but kept my face calm. If Alex, Emma or even April found out….

I told the guys I had to get a last-minute thing for the wedding before running out. My room. They had to be in my room.

I got to my place and made a mess of it. Clothes were dumped out of the hamper, couch cushions thrown onto the floor, you get the point.

I turned the place upside down before finding the box in my bedside dresser. I checked; they were still in the box.

I have to say, the soon-to-be wed couple had good taste in rings. Alex's was a pure silver with blue sapphires embedded in it as well as tiny diamonds. Emma's was a silver ring as well, a small band with diamonds and emeralds. On each ring, the inscription 'I love you' was in different colors. Emma's was blue (to signify Alex's ring). Alex's was green (to signify Emma's ring).

I ran back to the sewers after shoving the box into my pocket and racing back to the sewers. I ran through the living room of the lair and got upstairs, waiting for April to knock so the ceremony could begin.

Once she did, I went downstairs, announcing they were ready. Emma came down, followed by April, my smoking hot girlfriend.

I don't think I've ever seen Alex or Emma happier. The wedding proceed quickly, Splinter saying what needed to be said.

When it came to vows, they each read a poem. Alex said his first.

' **To Be One With Each Other' by George Eliot**

 _What greater thing is there for two human souls_

 _than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen_

 _each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow,_

 _to share with each other in all gladness,_

 _to be one with each other in the_

 _silent unspoken memories?_

Emma looked like she wanted to cry (happy tears, I think) as she read her poem.

 **To My Dear and Loving Husband' by Anne Bradstreet.**

 _If ever two were one, then surely we._

 _If ever man were loved by wife, then thee._

 _If ever wife was happy in a man,_

 _Compare with me, ye women, if you can._

 _I prize thy love more than whole mines of gold,_

 _Or all the riches that the East doth hold._

 _My love is such that rivers cannot quench,_

 _Nor ought but love from thee give recompense._

 _Thy love is such I can no way repay;_

 _The heavens reward thee manifold, I pray._

 _Then while we live, in love let's so persevere,_

 _That when we live no more, we may live ever._

The ceremony went on, Splinter asking the vital question, which basically meant seeing if the couple wanted to wed.

"I do."

"I do."

"Then congratulations. You are now Mr and Mrs Alexander Johnson. You may kiss the bride!" Splinter pronounced. Alex pulled his new bride close and they kissed. April nudged me and I remembered I had to take pictures (without Splinter and the boys) first for Alex's folks. I snapped a few before snapping the ones that would only be seen by those present.

After the whole ceremony, we all sat down to eat cake (no speeches were made because no one could talk long enough before crying, but it's the thought that counts).

Alpril hugged the newlyweds so tight, I had to move her away before she strangled them.

"Hey, Case, why'd ya need to leave earlier?" Raph asked. I sighed before saying something that would end up with April chasing me around, Emma laughing her head off, and Alex glaring at me for the rest of the day.

"I almost lost the rings."

 **The End! Hope you guys enjoyed! Kitkat Out!**


End file.
